


Love in a Coffee Shop

by herwritings



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwritings/pseuds/herwritings
Summary: This is for DrewWrites who asked forWant to try your hand at a coffee shop AU? Maybe with Tony as the owner or manager, and Bucky and Steve as regulars?So here is my best attempt sorry if it sucks.





	Love in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrewWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/gifts).



If there was one constant fact throughout the universe it was that Tony Stark loved coffee. So it only made sense that he would open his own shop. He thinks its the best decision he ever made, he had worked in the tech industry for years made a ton of money now he was taking some time to slow down. 

He had more time with his friends, they even helped him with the shop. He had more time to just have a life. He even thought about getting back into the dating scene, it had been far longer than he cared to admit. He would even admit that he had his eye on a certain someone. He was tall, blonde, so handsome, and the muscles on that man were mouth watering. 

Tony had been ogling him since he started coming into the shop. His business partner and best friend Pepper had been teasing him about it since he lost his words the first time he saw him. It had taken Tony a week of seeing the man before he started flirting. He found out his name was Steve he was former army now artist full time and he blushed so easily and so prettily it made his heart beat faster. Steve had even gotten to the point of flirting back with Tony. He had felt so hopeful that is until one day he had a visitor. Steve sat at his usual table with his free coffee, compliments of Tony just because Steve smiled at him when he walked in the door, and a tall equally as gorgeous brunet walked in and planted one on Steve right there in front of him. 

Tony shouldn’t have felt as heartbroken as he did, he and Steve had just shared some friendly flirting but it did hurt. Steve had stopped him as he tried to hurry past. 

“Hey, Tony you got a second I want to introduce you to someone.” Steve had been smiling and Tony couldn’t just ignore him so he stopped and turned back to the pair. “Tony this is Bucky, Bucky this is Tony.” 

The brunet, Bucky, held out his hand for Tony and they shook. He shot Tony an almost devilish grin and Tony’s breath stuttered just slightly. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Tony.” 

“I would say its probably not true but I feel like Steve here isn’t much of a liar.” Tony let his own smirk cross his face a little less flirty and a little wrier. 

“Nah Stevie is honest to a fault.” He clapped the blonde on his shoulder and the man blushed that beautiful color of his. 

Tony honestly tried to be more social but he just couldn’t take it. “It was nice meeting you.” He gave a wave and took off out of the shop. He got drunk that night and cried to Pepper, she called him ridiculous and bought him ice cream, she really was the best. 

He should have known then that things would only get worse from there. Bucky started coming into the shop with Steve. They gravitated around each other. They always seemed to be touching in some way, making eyes at each other. Tony would be more upset if Steve didn’t look so god damned happy. 

Worst of all Steve still tried to flirt with Tony, even with Bucky right there. Though Bucky had started his fair share flirting too. He even seemed to encourage Steve’s attempts. Normally Tony would be fine with two hot men flirting with him but these two, they were clearly together so what in the hell were they playing at. 

He spent many a day watching as they sat together Steve drawing while Bucky ran his hand up his back and into his hair a few times before finally settling on his thigh. Or watching Steve smile at Bucky and wipe a smudge of something off his face. They always had a smile for him but it just made his stomach roll. Pepper was not amused, she accused him of pining, he wasn’t pinning not really. 

“I know what you need,” Pepper said to him one day. “I need to set you up on a date.” 

Tony groaned, “No Pep you really don’t.” 

“I’m serious Tony. We need to get you over this silly crush so the best thing to do is find you someone else.” 

Tony sighed and looked at the local lovebirds. “Okay, you got someone in mind?” 

Pepper smiled, it was a slow almost scary smile. “Oh don’t you worry. I’ve got this.” 

Turns out Pepper happened to know quite a few successful single people. The first was a disaster. He had known of Tony from his tech days. Apparently, Tony taking time and opening his shop was cute but not what he should be doing with a mind like his. Then he had the audacity to think Tony was going to invite him back to his place. He stormed into the shop the next day not even noticing Steve and Bucky for the first time. 

“Pots that was probably the worst date I have ever had.” He called out to her, she looked surprised. “He was so arrogant and demanding and bah! No!” He puffed and threw himself into an empty chair. “I’m sorry Tony, he uh well he mentioned how much he wanted to meet you and he said such good things about you.” She frowned. 

He ran a hand over his face and looked away, that was when he noticed Steve and Bucky staring at him. “Oh,” he startled. “Good morning guys, sorry you had to hear all that.” 

Steve just looked at him sadly, yup there it is they think he is pathetic. Bucky cleared his throat. “You said that guy was demanding he didn't…… he didn’t try and make you do anything did he?” He had his fists clenched on the top of the table. 

“Oh, Tony!” Pepper gasped. 

“No no, he didn’t. He wanted something I told him to take a hike it was fine.” He looked at the angry stance Bucky had curiously. 

“Good.” Steve was stern as well. 

Tony didn’t stay much longer after that. Using the excuse that he was tired and had work to do he left Steve and Bucky talking tensely among themselves. It was odd for them to be so upset, they were usually a happy couple. 

The next date met him at the shop. He was a young scientist. Very handsome. Tony was actually excited when he showed up until Steve and Bucky did as well and then he just felt self-conscious. But the man was sweet at first, polite to the men who introduced themselves as Tony’s friends. Tony and his date left and things went downhill fast, he was pretty and nice but so so so boring. He was falling asleep by the salad. 

He came into the shop with a frown. Sat at the counter and just stared at the door. The second Steve and Bucky walked in he started their usual drinks and had them on the counter waiting. Steve smiled and reached for his wallet. Tony waved them off. 

“No no no it's on the house. You two are my best customers.” He gave them a small smile. 

“Awe Tony you are a doll you don’t have to do that.” Bucky smiled but took his cup and sipped at it eyes still on tony. 

“Yeah well, I like you both so I’ll spoil you a little.” He shifted still feeling the weight of both of their eyes. 

“Oh well, that's only fair if we can spoil you too.” He licked a stray bit of coffee from his lip. He heard Steve whisper a “careful Buck” under his breath.

“I’ll remember that.” He choked out. 

Pepper saw everything and set up another date for the next day. He was a doctor so the date was actually in the shop, which he didn’t mind it made it easier to bail if he had to. Though he found he didn’t want to. He was funny in a dry way like Tony was. He was intelligent and also very good looking. He kept Tony engaged he hardly even noticed the tenseness from his two favorite customers. 

He said goodbye to the Doctor and he gave him a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth with a smirk. He waved after him with a smile. Then he noticed Steve and Bucky quietly arguing. He walked closer cautiously. 

“Everything alright over here?” He asked with hesitance. 

Steve looked up clearly annoyed and just crossed his arms. Bucky huffed, “Yeah we are good just a little disagreement.” Clearly, that was the end of the conversation so he let it go. 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you all later.” He gave a small wave and made his way to the back to tell Pepper all about his date. 

He started seeing the doctor pretty regularly, mostly at the shop when he could get away from the hospital. He noticed the hot couple didn’t tend to stay at the shop long when the doctor was there, but if he wasn’t they spent a lot of time talking to him. He felt they were becoming better friends now. He found out Steve had a drier sense of humor as well, Bucky had a bit of a dirty streak and brought that out of Steve as well. They complimented each other, balanced each other. They also looked out for Tony, made sure he was sleeping and eating. They were both incredible. But the only problem they did not like the man he was seeing and neither of them could articulate why. 

Things took a horrible turn on a stormy day after Tony had been seeing the doctor for about two months. He decided to surprise him by bringing him coffee and some of the pastries he liked from the shop to the hospital when he canceled coming over. He said he needed sleep which was fine he was just going to go drop them off for him. He walked up to the nurses' station and asked after him telling them he was the man he was seeing. They were all a little confused looking but pointed him in the right direction. 

He wasn’t sure why they looked like that unless he hadn’t told his coworkers about them. He made his way to the room and opened the door slowly and got one of the biggest shocks since he saw Bucky kiss Steve for the first time. There was HIS doctor playing doctor with one of the nurses. He dropped the coffee and made a noise he wasn’t proud of. They both looked up and Tony turned on his heel and left. The doctor hurried to follow him and had the gall to say to him that he didn’t think Tony thought they exclusive. Tony told him not to come back to the shop. 

He walked soaking wet into a mostly empty shop, people it seemed didn’t want to go out into the storm. Steve was sitting at his usual table looking blue, he looked up when Tony walked in. He stood immediately and rushed to his side. 

“What happened are you okay Tony?” Steve touched his face gently. 

“He was messing around with other people.” Tony just looked at him. 

Steve sucked in a breath and moved himself and Tony to their little table. They sat and talked for hours. Tony sent his employees home early and just sat and talked with Steve. Steve was also upset, he and Bucky had had a disagreement that day. It was getting later as they sat talking and Tony eventually decided they should probably go. Steve offered to help with the last bit of cleaning. They both leaned in to pick up the last chair their bodies coming in closer contact than they had ever been. Tony lost his breath as Steve just stared at him. 

Everything started to move slower then. Steve reached out and held his waist in one hand and his cheek in the other. Tony could have moved but he didn’t want to. He let Steve lean in and then he couldn’t take it and moved in the rest of the way for a kiss. And oh was it a kiss, he felt a heat move through him the instant their lips touched. Steve took control of the kiss quickly, holding him tight. 

Then there was the sound of the door opening and Bucky’s voice. “Well, I hope I’m not interrupting something.” 

Tony broke away with a choked sound. “Oh shit. I am so sorry.” He couldn’t even look at Bucky. “I’m so sorry. I’ll be in the back please just…. Don’t break my shop.” And then he was locking himself in the back. 

He waited in the back until he heard the door close and the men leave. Tony was tentative as he opened the door but he didn’t see them. As he walked out to lock up the front he found a piece of paper on Steve and Bucky’s table, it will always be their table. It had their names, phone numbers and a little note: Dear Tony, We know this all seems strange but no one is upset, not really. We don’t want to mess this up. Please call, Steve & Bucky. 

Yeah, Tony decided that was something he definitely wasn’t doing. He kept the note, though he didn’t know why. He called Pepper and told her everything. She said he was being dumb, he told her just to bring ice cream. She did only because it was better than him drinking himself into a stupor. 

He started to avoid going to the shop during Steve and Bucky’s normal hours, he may be a lot of things but he was not a home wrecker. He heard from the staff that they both still came in and they both asked about him often. Tony wasn’t sure what to think about that. Everything was all mixed up in his head. 

He was in the shop for another late night, he was in the shop for most of the night shifts because he knew it was less likely that Steve and Bucky would come in. He had just finished everything up and was picking up his things from behind the counter when the door opened and closed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry we are closed.” He popped up from behind the counter and froze. 

Steve and Bucky stood in the middle of the shop. Steve looked nervous and a bit unsure of where to look. Bucky, however, looked angry, a terrifying thought to Tony. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Tony shifted nervously unsure if he should run away or tell them off. 

“Look, guys, the shop is closed I have to ask you to leave.” He sighed closing his eyes and resting his hands on the counter. 

“We have to talk about this Tony,” Steve said and Tony opened his eyes as Steve took a step forward. “You can’t keep hiding from us. Unless you want us out of your life for good?” 

Unexpectedly Bucky clenched his fists harder and moved up next to Steve. Tony took a hesitant step back. 

“Okay look I’m sorry. To both of you, I haven’t handled this well.” He shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. “Steve I shouldn’t have… I was out of line okay. And Bucky…..” He turned to the other man. “I’m so sorry, I know that isn’t enough but I am. I kissed your boyfriend and that makes me a horrible friend and if anyone should want to break ties it's you and you have every right.” He started to ramble it was a thing he tended to do in awkward situations. 

“Oh, will you shut up,” Bucky spoke for the first time since entering. “I’m not mad at you for kissing Steve okay.” 

Tony stood with his mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say for the first time in his life. “Y-your not?” He finally stuttered out. 

“No, what I’m mad about is that Steve told me the time wasn’t right to make a move on you and then he went and did it anyway. Then you ignored us.” Bucky looked very close to stomping his foot by the time he finished speaking.   
“Wait to make a move on me? What is going on?” Tony questioned at the same time Steve yelled. “Bucky!” 

“What?” Bucky addressed Steve first then he sighed. “Look Tony we both like you, a lot. I’ll admit at first when Steve started talking about this guy he met I kind of wanted to punch you.” Tony cringed away. “But then I met you and you, well you are just so incredible and its been killing us watching you with those other people.” 

“I’m sorry are you saying you both want me?” Tony was in shock and just staring at the pair. 

Steve took a step forward tentative not wanting to spook Tony anymore than he was. “Yes, Tony we both want you. You are amazing. You are smart, funny, generous, and very attractive.” He blushed a little then. “I know a polyamorous relationship is not going to be easy but if you are open to the idea of being with us, both of us then we would like to try.” Tony was quiet as he took a few minutes to think. “I’m going to give you my answer but I have a condition before I do. I have to kiss Bucky first because if he is bad at this than I’m ou….” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Bucky strode over to him and planted a kiss on him. It wasn’t as soft and sweet as Steve’s it was something darker, hungrier. When they finally parted Tony couldn’t even open his eyes.   
“Yeah, I am so in.” He smirked and opened his eyes to see his two new boyfriends beaming at him.


End file.
